In Aid of the Heroes
I was been thinking at this quest lately and its based on the RuneScape Trailer of 22 December 2010. It’s an Intermediate quest, for F2P. Once, in the year 165 from the Fifth Age, Sir Owen, Ozan and Ariane, three Signature Heroes, where fighting an evil necromancer. The brave Sir Owen was almost defeated by him, but the arrows of Ozan saved him so Sir Owen could finish him, then the group was attacked by skeletons the necromancer summoned. The evil necromancer was thought to be dead, but necromancers do not die so easily... Four years later, the necromancer returned. Can you help the Signature Heroes by defeating this cruel necromancer? Start Talk with Sir Owen, Ozan or Ariane at the Draynor Village's Mini Obelisk. They will tell that they were fighting an evil necromancer four years ago, at this very place, but that he seems to have returned. Ask if you can help. They will tell you to go to the east, to the Lumbridge church and warn Father Aereck in the Lumbridge church, because it could be that the necromancer is going to attack the Graveyard. Lumbridge Talk to Father Aereck. Say that the graveyard can be attacked by a necromancer. The priest will thank you and ask you to go to Sergeant Abram (who will be re-released for this quest) and ask him to send some guards to protect the Graveyard. Sergeant Abram will say that he can’t send guards to the graveyards because the guards are all busy with their own tasks. He will ask you to give him 5 bronze swords, 5 iron chainbodies, 5 bronze helms, and 5 steel platelegs so they can recruit some new guards. After you give these to him there are five non-attackable Guards who are combat level 15 guarding the graveyard. Xenia will seem to be a bit annoyed. Talk to her, and she will say that she could deal with the necromancer herself and that she doesn’t need help. Tell her to just let them guard, and that when the graveyard is attacked, that she could help them. The Attack of the Undead Prepare for a small fight with level 22 skeletons! .]]Go back to Sir Owen, Ozan and Ariane. They will be in combat with 10 level 22 Skeletons each. Help them defeat the skeletons attacking them. After you defeat them, talk to one of the heroes. They will tell you that a whole horde of skeletons attacked them and that they think that it was that necromancer. They will tell you to return to the Lumbridge Graveyard, because they think that the necromancer needs some “new bodies”. The Fight at the Graveyard Prepare on a fight against a level 45 Necromancer. Beware, as the Necromancer can summon level 22 Skeletons! Return to the graveyard, a cutscene starts. Xenia and the guards will be in a fight with some skeletons, and one guard is killed before Sir Owen, Ozan and Ariane arrive. A man is seen in the corner and he is summoning new undead. You have to defeat this necromancer. He is level 45, and can summon level 22 Skeletons. He fights with both Melee and Magic. He use his sword to perform a weak melee attack, but more often attacks with a fairly accurate Magic attack. He will have 6600 LP, and a max hit of 600 LP and will attack somewhat like Agrith Naar, first magic and very shortly after melee attacks. After you defeat him, he will flee. Now you must help the others with the level 22 skeletons. Talk to Ozan after you defeat the undead. You must fight him once again, Ozan will tell you that the necromancer is called Niawe Ris. The Final Battle You must find Niawe Ris now, he is at the Draynor Village’s Mini Obelist. A cutscene will come, and then you must fight Niawe Ris. He is has combat 45 and the same strength of the previous fight. After losing 1/4 of his LP, he will summon a level 40 Skeletal Terrorbird and a couple of level 22 Skeletons. Sir Owen, Ozan and Ariane will help you. Once Niawe Ris has been defeated, he will perish and the Skeletons will crumble to piles of bones. Talk to Sir Owen, Ozan or Ariane to claim your reward. Rewards * Niawe Ris's sword; with the same bonuses and attack speed as a rune longsword, but only level 40 Attack needed to wield it and a bonus of +5 magic damage. On P2P worlds, it also has a special attack, draining 40% of the special attack bar and summons 1-3 skeletons of level 22 to aid you in combat. This special doesn't work in non-multicombat zones. If you lose it, you can buy it back for 10,000 coins by talking to Xenia. * You can fight the guards on the graveyard. They will be level 15, and have good drops for their combat level. * You can fight once a day the Skeletal Terrorbird. It will be of level 50 and is aided by a pair of level 22 Skeletons. You can fight it at the Draynor Mini obelisk. * Four 2,500 exp lamps for skills higher than 30. * 2,500 coins Trivia * The quest is based at the RuneScape Trailer of 22 December 2010. * Niawe Ris is Sir Ewain backwards, and Sir Owen was originally named Sir Ewain. * Niawe sounds a bit like the dutch word Nieuw, meaning new, ris may be abbreviated from rising, meaning new rising. Category:Rework